El arte de Amar y el de Odiar?
by Freederth
Summary: [Yukiru] Yuki huyó de casa...esperando poder engañar a Tohru con sus sentimientos...Un día se volverán a encontrar...Solo que Yuki ya no es el mismo de antes: Está consumido por la soledad. Todo depende de Tohru ahora. COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1: Reencuetro

**El arte de amar y... ¿de odiar?**

_"El amor erótico es el más engañoso de todos"_

_"A diferencia del amor materno y el fraterno, el amor erótico no abre sus puertas a muchos individuos, es mucho más exclusivo"_

_EL ARTE DE AMAR – E. FROMM_

Los días se han hecho eternos para Yuki Sohma, quien; a su edad, debiera estar hormonal y preocupándose por chicas... pero no... el está maldito por "la maldición del zodiaco chino".

Cada día que pasa le va matando la soledad, desde que huyó de la casa de Shigure al enterarse de que Tohru y Kyo habían decidido salir juntos (**GOMEN! NO SOY KYORU! PROMETO DARLES MUCHO YUKIRU).** Usando el velo típico del príncipe encantador y, simplemente, simuló que no le interesaba

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yuki-kun!" Tohru corrió a contarle su secreto a su mejor amigo_

_"Que pasa Honda-san?" Yuki preguntó (se supone que es después del manga (Tohru se quedo con kyou (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)). Como todos saben Yuki nunca le dice Tohru a Tohru, siempre le dice Honda-san a pesar de que se conocen hace bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante tiempo._

_"Es que, tú eres mi mejor amigo y quería contarte algo..." sonríe tristemente Tohru, algo muy extraño en ella._

_"Dime" habla Yuki con su sonrisa de príncipe (es tan lindo!)_

_"Loquepasaes,queestoysaliendoconKyo" se apuró en decirlo, por lo que Yuki no entendió_

_"Que dijiste Honda-san?"_

_"Es que... ESTOY SALIENDO CON KYO" dijo Tohru... las palabras retumbaron en la mente de Yuki, no lo soportaba más. Tohru no lo había elegido._

_"Si?" dijo Yuki sonriendo (o tratando de fingir una sonrisa) "Me alegro por ti"_

_"No te molesta?" Preguntó Tohru aún sabiendo la respuesta... su sonrisa había dejado de ser útil para mentir... ahora él era demasiado sincero._

_"No, yo no te amo, bueno no es que no te ame... lo que pasa es que solo te veo como a una hermana y tú sabes que amo a Machi" Yuki dijo usando de velo a Machi y mintiendo como siempre lo hacia. No era verdad que amaba a Machi, sólo eran amigos y, después de todo, realmente amaba a Tohru._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Apuesto a que ahora estás revolcándote con Kyo, me contaron que estaban comprometidos" Yuki miró la hora, a esa hora se suponía que ella estaba durmiendo, o por lo menos, estaba acostada.

Muchas veces Yuki había pensado en ir donde ella y contarle acerca de sus sentimientos, pero cuando veía a Tohru, huía por temor a ser egoísta otra vez '_ella está feliz ahora con Kyo' _eso era lo único que podía pensar cada vez que la veía. El había perdido su oportunidad. O eso era lo que el creía, poca cosa sabía acerca de lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Al parecer, alguien lo amaba en el cielo.

Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era que sabía que en algún lugar, una chica llamada Tohru Honda... estaba mirando las estrellas desde un tejado... Yuki solo trataba de olvidar que esa chica, la única joven que había amado en toda su vida... no estaba sola, que no miraba las estrellas pensando en Yuki, sino que estaba contenta junto a Kyo.

Canción (I'm Here without you) Traducción

(sorry está mal escrita la canción... no busque la letra xD)

_A hundred day's have made me colder Cientos de años me han hecho más frío_

_since the last time that I saw your pretty faceDesde la última vez que vi tu bonito rostro_

_I'm here without you, baybe Estoy aqui son ti, baybe_

_I'm just so alone in my lonely nights Estoy tan solo en mis solitarias noches_

_I think about you, baybePienso en ti, baybe_

_And I dream about you all the time Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo_

Esa era la canción que Yuki amaba, simbolizaba todas las lagrimas que había llorado, todos los sueños que había tenido, todos los anhelos que nunca podría realizar, todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

**Una noche como cualquier otra**

Un hombre salía ebrio de un pub de mala fama. Un antro de tiempo completo, luego de su octavo vaso de pisco sour doble, estaba listo para un noveno, pero en vez de pedir una nueva copa, había decidido salir a tomar aire. Fue ahí cuando todo el dolor que una vez había sentido fue revivido. Siempre luego de su octavo vaso de pisco sour salía a tomar aire, ya que casi siempre a la misma hora los hombres de mala familia y fortuna salían para abusar de chicas borrachas. A Yuki se le había vuelto una costumbre llegar como príncipe azul a ayudar jovencitas... porque tenía la seguridad de que una día, podría salvar a Tohru... en el fondo nunca creyó que podría volverle a ver y menos en un antro como los que él frecuentaba. Siempre se preguntó porque Tohru había elegido a Kyo... después de meditar por tres días seguidos sacó la conclusión de que él (Yuki) no era hombre suficiente para ella. Desde una noche en que, en medio de su resaca había creído ver a Tohru siendo abusada por un hombre...

_FLASHBACK_

_Yuki salía después de su décimo pisco sour a tomar aire, estaba tan ebrio que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero una joven lo hizo volver en sí._

"_No! Déjame! Por favor alguien... Auxilio!" Una muchacha de más o menos 17 años de edad gritaba, nadie se daba vuelta a mirarla, menos a ayudarla... Yuki estaba fuera de sí, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la joven y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre de unos treinta y algo, se olvidó de su encanto principesco, sacó una botella y se la rompió al hombre en el brazo... este sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a atacar a Yuki... habilidosamente este esquivaba cada corte, a pesar de estar ebrio. Toda la pelea terminó cuando Yuki perdió el control y tomó por el cuello al hombre con una mano y con la otra le comenzó a golpear fieramente el cuerpo... el hombre estaba inconsciente, pero Yuki no se detenía... hasta que sintió una voz_

'_Yuki-kun detente... la muerte no soluciona nada' la voz era muy conocida para él... se detuvo_

"_Muchas gracias joven" la muchacha le agradeció con todo su corazón y comenzó a llorar... Yuki, al igual que Kyo no podía ver a una mujer llorar, por lo que la consoló_

"_No te preocupes... todo ya pasó" Esa noche le había proporcionado muchas heridas y cortes._

_Desde ese día Yuki salía a su octavo vaso de pisco sour a vigilar a los hombres con exceso de hormonas... no queriendo salir con la décima copa encima para no estar demasiado ebrio como para moverse hábilmente._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Caminó fuera del pub y como casi todos los días vio a una chica siendo abusada por un hombre, corrió al rescate... no miró bien a la chica, lo único que fijo su vista en la muchacha era en estaba muy herida y tenía unos cuantos cortes. Esto enfureció a Yuki, porque nunca antes había visto tanta brutalidad contra una mujer _'las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como las frágiles flores que son' _ este fue un retorcijón de tornillos completo... Yuki no fue amable esta vez... de un salto, una patada golpeó con fuerzas la cara del hombre, un codo de Yuki le dio firmemente en el cuello... tomó con ambas manos el brazo derecho del joven y le dislocó el hombro. El hombre sacó una pistola y dado a que sangre que cubría sus ojos y no veía, falló al dispararle a Yuki y disparó a su pierna. Yuki estaba demasiado enfurecido como para notarlo, se le acercó con agresividad y lo ahorcó... mató al hombre de mala sangre usando sus propias manos... Con la camisa llena de sangre comenzó a llorar desamparadamente. (Imaginen a Yuki llorar... eso me da pena). Luego de llorar, una frase rompió el silencio establecido entre la muchacha y Yuki.

"Descansa en paz... perdón" suplicó Yuki "No merezco el perdón de Dios realmente... o que crees tu?" Se dirigió a la joven que estaba a su lado sin esperar una respuesta

"Eres una buena persona... Gracias"

"Ie (No)... Soy un monstruo" Por primera vez, Yuki dio la cara solo para darse cuenta de con quien hablaba.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru exclamó.


	2. Capitulo 2: Akito

_En el último capitulo:_

_"Descansa en paz... perdón" suplicó Yuki "No merezco el perdón de Dios realmente... o que crees tu?" Se dirigió a la joven que estaba a su lado sin esperar una respuesta_

"_Eres una buena persona... Gracias"_

"_Ie (No)... Soy un monstruo" Por primera vez, Yuki dio la cara solo para darse cuenta de con quien hablaba._

"_Yuki-kun?" Tohru exclamó._

**Capitulo 2 - Akito**

En la casa principal de los Sohma todos seguian de luto. Akito por fin había muerto, se suponía, que debía ser un ommento feliz para todos los chicos Sohma, pero en el fonde, todos de igual manera sentían lastima por ella (Akito es mujer), el único que lloró fue Shigure, pero los demás querían hacerlo tambien, Akito era realmente mala, pero no era su culpa, tenía muchos motivos... no merecía terminar su vida de manera tan drastica...

"Akito..." lloraba Shigure

"Tranquilizate Shigure" Kureno consolaba a Shigure

Hatori estaba atendiendo a Hatsuharu que se había cortado un brazo en la sección de la muñeca... Isuzu estaba recuperandose aún de las heridas que había dejado tanto en su corazón como en su cuerpo Akito, ella era quizas la única que no sintió nada por Akito.

En el corazón de Yuki no existía rencor hacía Akito, ya había olvidado todo, despues de 3 años sin Tohru.. no encotraba sentido alguno en sus sentimientos y Akito ya iba a morir así que decidió un dia ir a visitar a Akito para que pudiese dascasar en paz, sin tener que llevarse el peso de haber arruinado la vida a todos. A pesar de que si lo hizo.

Kyo, él nunca hablaba con Akito, en lo único que le afecataba la muerte de Akito, era que, por fin iba a poder ser libre de la prisión del gato. Estaba con Tohru, asique imaginó que sin Akito su felicidad iba a durar para siempre. Los días con Tohru eran los más felices de toda su vida, necesitaba un amor... Lo había encotrado porfin, despues de aislarse tanto en sus sentimientos, por fin era libre.

Kagura, siguiendo la linea de Kyo... estaba sola, entrenaba en el doujo de Kazuma todos los días. Cada cierto tiempo llegaba Kyo junto a Tohru, lo que le enfurecía por un lado, y por otro, estaba feliz por Kyo, despues de todo, lo amaba con los sentimientos más puros que existían.

La muerte de Akito fue un día con mucha lluvia...

FLASHBACK

_Hatsuharu volvía de la bañera, se estaba secando el pelo. Cerca suyo estaba Rin (Isuzu), esta simplemente miraba la puerta del baño sin notar que Haru había salido ya._

_"Oye! Piensas estar ahí mirando la puerta?" Haru blanco estaba floreciendo como personalidad única casi, solo que aveces sin Yuki se enloquecía._

_"Ah! Hola Haru" dijo suavemente Rin mientras dirigía sus labios a los de Haru... su escena fue interrumpida por un golpe._

_"Viene del cuarto de Aktio" dijo Haru_

_Violentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Akito... en el suelo una figura estaba inconciente... Kureno gritando enloquecido_

_"Akito! Akito!" Kureno estaba agitado "Rápido Isuzu! Llama a Hatori!"_

_En tiempo record tomó el telefoo y marcó en número de Hatori_

_"Aló? Habla con Hatori Sohma."_

_"Hatori!" exclamó Rin._

_"Isuzu? Que paso?"_

_"Es Akito, no está bien. Ven rápido"_

_Colgó, esperó hasta oír la puerta, abrió de prisa, Hatori preguntó_

_"Donde está?"Preguntó Hatori_

_"Ven Aquí, sigueme" Rin señaló el camino hasta el cuarto de Akito_

_Pronto Hatori estaba arrodillado cerca de Akito examinandola. Se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, algo había salido mal..._

_"Akito está muerta, no pude salvarle, el ataque fue muy fuerte..." Por primera vez se ve a hatori agitado y triste_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Desde ese día nada habia sido lo mismo, claro, muchos estaban felices con sus respectivas parejas, como Hiro con Kisa que cumplían 17 años ese año, Haru con Rin, Ayame con Mine, Kureno con Arisa, etc. Incluso Saki estaba involucrada con Hatori. Pero Yuki? Todos estaban pasado por confusas ideas, Yuki por su lado, no era quien solía ser, estaba en la universidad, le iba bien, aunque aveces faltaba dias concecutivos, dado a sus frecuentes resacas provocadas por la soledad. Esto estaba quitandole los animos y estaba cambiando, estaba completamente sólo. Para el funeral de Akito el no había ido, queriendo evitar a toda costa ver a Tohru con Kyo, fue a su lápida un día despues, pero no al funeral.


	3. Captulo 3: Volvemos a Caer

**Hola!**

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo... tres capítulos seguiditos.. ojalá que no sean más de 20 capítulos**

**Yuki: Oye me cambiaste toda la personalidad! Y porque no estoy con Tohru?**

**Yo: Ay! no me mates... pronto podrás estar con Tohru**

**Tohru: ¿Sí? Que bien, apuesto que quedaron más colgados en él capitulo 1... jajaja**

**Yo: Sí de más, pero ahora todo se va a aclarar... Pongan rewiews pliss! Si no, no voy a seguir escribiendo y voy a borrar la historia**

**Tohru/Yuki: ¬¬ Tú... Ya estás amenazando Isabel..**

**Yo: Ho Ho Ho (Risa tipo Ayame) pero ya, comencemos m -censurado-**

**Onee-chan: Cochina! No digas groserías! le pega en la cabeza con un atún a Isabel**

**Yo: Auch! Claudia! Me dolió!**

**Sólo una cosa mas: "Fruits Basket no me pertenece, si fuese mía, Tohru se hubiera quedado con quien la merece más, Yuki... De hecho estaba pensando en mandar una carta de amenaza para Takaya-sensei.**

**Capitulo 3 – Volvemos a Caer.**

'_Tohru?_' las lagrimas de Yuki ya eran incontenibles, solo ansiaba llorar en los brazos de Tohru, aún sabiendo de Tohru con Kyo

"Eres tu, Yuki-kun?" De los ojos de Tohru brotaron lagrimas... para Yuki fue algo extraordinario.

Tohru estaba llorando por él, '_quien no valía sus lagrimas'_ como pensaba él en ese entonces "Que feliz me siento, te había extrañado muchísimo" Yuki usó su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro, había ansiado ese momento. En el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo el príncipe encantador, uno que siempre usaba velos para ocultar su verdadero "yo". Con el dedo índice secó una lagrima de los ojos azules de Tohru **(a/n: A pesar de que estoy basando mi historia en la manga, me gustan más los ojos de Tohru cuando son azules y Yuki se ve bien con ambos... no sé... pongámosle los... díganme ustedes mejor... los violetas, o los plomitos?)**

"Yo también te había extrañado, no sabes cuanto" casi no se alcanzó a contener las ganas de abrazarla con fueras y de besarla... pero de nuevo, '_Kyo y Tohru están juntos ahora' 'Nunca ha pensado en mí más que como un amigo'_ (Pobrecito Yuki! He mencionado que me parezco mucho a Isuzu por fuera?)

"Tohru" Lloró Yuki, poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro, arrodillado; casi hablando para sí mismo.

"Me llamaste "Tohru"?" Tohru sonrío con mucha suavidad para Yuki, ella lo único que quería, era abrazarlo, no soportaba ver a alguien a quien ella ama como amigo o como lo que sea... llorar. "Estoy contento de que me encontraste, me hiciste tanta falta" Yuki dijo en voz baja, aún llorando (Uh! Por más que imagino a Yuki llorar, me da penita! Alguien consuélelo!)

"Por qué te fuiste Yuki-kun?" preguntó súbitamente Tohru

"No puedo decirte, por lo menos no en mi estado."

"Sohma-kun" _'Ahí están de nuevo... esas formalidades' _pensó Yuki

"De todos modos, tienes como irte? Si quieres puedo acompañarte o te puedo invitar a mi casa, que queda a la vuelta de la esquina." Yuki no recibió respuesta alguna

"No te preocupes, me puedo ir sola" dijo Tohru casi encaminándose.

"¡No pienso permitir que te vayas sola!" Gritó Yuki... ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla sin Kyo cerca, no permitiría que se fuera tan rápido. "Te vas conmigo quieras o no... ahora, dime, a donde vamos, yo te acompaño." (si se, se parece mas al protagonista de "El Túnel" que a Yuki)

Casi con violencia, Yuki tomó el brazo de Tohru... ella estaba a punto de huir, cuando escuchó algo que no podía pasar por alto.

"imaginen el sonido de alguien vomitando" Yuki cayó al suelo, con ambos brazos en el suelo, impidiendo que se cayera...

"Parece que eres tú quien necesita ayuda, está bien, te acompaño a tu casa, te puedes levantar?" Tohru preguntó sonriendo, en verdad no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo la chica de quien Yuki, se había enamorado.

"Gracias Tohru-san... puedo llamarte así ¿cierto?" preguntó urgido Yuki

"Si, me encanta que me llames por mi nombre de pila"

"Tu sólo llámame Yuki, me gusta como suena, aún que si quieres llamarme Yuki-kun, o Yun, o Yun-chan, o como quieras, eres libre de hacerlo" Dijo Yuki mostrado su verdadera sonrisa, la que no había mostrado hace 4 años, el día en que, había huido...

El camino hacia la casa de Yuki fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Muy pronto llegaron a la casa de Yuki, Tohru cuando entró, sintió un aura de soledad. Se decidió por preguntar a Yuki su duda...

"Yun-kun? Estás...?" Yuki interrumpió la pregunta de Tohru

"No, no tengo ninguna novia" sonrió fríamente Yuki "Sólo ha existido una chica que me ha hecho latir con fuerzas el corazón" eso no lo escuchó Tohru, Yuki tampoco quería que le oyera, pues él ya no era para ella.

"Y que pasó con Machi-san?" preguntó preocupada Tohru

"No me gusta tocar ese tema..." Yuki dijo un poco triste

"Por favor Yun-kun!" exclamó Tohru "Ahora que te encontré me gustaría poder hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes"

"Cómo antes? ...Nunca nada volverá a ser como antes"

"Está bien Yuki, si no quieres hablar, no creo que me necesites más tiempo, perdón por quitarte tu tiempo"

Yuki, al ver que estaba botando a la basura quizás... su ultima esperanza de hablar con Tohru, usó un recurso muy vil.

"No espera!" Esta vez no se siguió conteniendo, tomó el brazo de Tohru, se la acercó a la cara y le dio un beso muy suave.

"Perdón Tohru, ahora creerás que soy un patán. Lo que acabo de hacer fue porque nunca he tenido novia, desde que huí de casa no me he acercado mucho a la gente, de hecho me he alejado... ese fue mi primer beso, perdón por haberte involucrado, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer"

"Me ha estado consumiendo la soledad" dijo Yuki con tristeza"

"No te preocupes Yun-kun" Tohru sonrió con ternura y abrazó a Yuki, sabía de la muerte de Akito y del quiebre de la maldición. Lo único que Yuki necesitaba y había necesitado siempre era un abrazo, algo que nunca tuvo al alcance. Era tanto, que cuando cumplía años (el 18 de septiembre, nota rosa) Lo único que le recordaba era que estaba solo.

"A... Por cierto Tohru" dijo apurado Yuki

"No te dirán nada en casa, si llegas tarde o, si no llegas a dormir? (Mencioné que era de madrugada?)

"No creo, Yun-kun, puedo quedarme hasta que sea de día?" Era raro que Tohru pidiera eso, ella que dormiría afuera con tal de no molestar.

"Si tú quieres" dijo con calma y sonriendo Yuki "Puedes dormir en mi cama" agregó

"No por favor, no quiero ser una molestia para ti" dijo disculpándose Tohru.

"Mira esta es mi habitación" Tohru quedó maravillada cuando entró a su cuarto, lo primero que uno veía era una foto de gran tamaño donde estaban Yuki y Tohru en la tienda de Ayame. Sobre el escritorio de Yuki, habían muchos libros de estudios para la universidad. En el centro del escritorio, había una foto enmarcada donde Yuki y Tohru estaban sonriendo en la base secreta. La cama era de tamaño como para que dos personas cupieran sin dificultad y con espacio libre. Los colores de la pieza eran los que daba miedo, era de paredes plomas y cortinajes violetas. _'El Plomo es el color de Yuki' _pensó Tohru. Por primera vez desde que había visto a Yuki ese mismo día, se fijó en sus cambios del exterior y los de su interior.

La cara de Yuki era como una noche sin estrellas, era como si algo faltase a esa expresión de paz que solía portar. Su cabello seguía siendo plateado como la armadura de un caballero, sus ojos parecían tener rastros de calidez, porque eran casi como los de Hatori, inexpresivos... pero conservaban el color que Tohru recordaba. Se veía tal como antes y si había cambiado, sólo era que ya no era "lindo", sino, guapo y el detalle de su aspecto frío, estaba muy alto. Mientras Tohru conservaba su metro con sesenta, él medía algo como 1,90 metros casi. La ultima vez que Tohru lo había visto medía algo como 1,75 metros. Así que fue una gran sorpresa poder verlo así de alto... sin dejar de lado su cuerpo atlético. Nadie podía confundirle con una chica ya.

Por dentro, parecía que Yuki había cambiado bastante. A pesar de que conservaba algo de lo que fue alguna vez, ahora era una persona muy fría y estaba consumido por la oscuridad y por la soledad, había estado solo por 4 años. Era demasiado tiempo como para que no cambiara. Emanaba un sentimiento de duda ante sus emociones. Esa sensación extraña... algo muy raro.

Todas la dudas de Tohru, se confirmaron cuando le preguntó algo a Yuki y él le hizo una confesión...

"Yuki... haz intentado pensado en quitarte la vida?" Preguntó, con aire de madre preocupada.

"La verdad... es que, una vez, casi a los dos meses de estar solo, pensé en quitarme la vida... me estaba afeitando, cuando recordé buenos tiempos contigo en la casa de Shigure... nunca pensé que les iba a echar tanto de menos... Incluso extrañe a Ayame y a Kyo. En ese momento, tomé la hoja de afeitar y me la puse en la muñeca... cuando iba a dar el paso, no lo hice con la única esperanza de que los iba a volver ver un día... Los años pasaron y cada vez me iba haciendo más frío...

"Te debes sentir mejor ahora que descargaste tus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera tu almohada"

Tohru sonrió con ternura... Yuki cerró la puerta de su cuarto para que Tohru se cambiara de ropa, le indicó que usara para dormir alguna de su ropa de secundaria, como ella no había cambiado para nada por fuera... solo un poco en la cara y le había aumentado un poco el busto, quizás lo primero en que se fijó Yuki fue... en las cosas que habían cambiado en ella.

Cuando Yuki entró, ella se había puesto la camisa de la secundaria que Yuki siempre usaba... él volvió usado solo su ropa interior, revelando casi todo su cuerpo... Tohru lo miró de cuerpo entero buscado cambios... lo que puso ver, fueron algunas heridas en la espalda y que la musculatura de sus brazos, espalda y torso habían aumentado considerablemente. Como era de esperarse, algunas de las heridas estaban abiertas... Y fue en ese momento en que Yuki se dio cuenta del disparo en la pierna...

"Yo te puedo curar la pierna y atender tus heridas... estoy estudiando medicina" cuando Tohru volvió del baño, Yuki se había sentado en la cama, miraba el cielo con un sentimiento melancólico... Tohru se sentó por un rato a su lado y posó su cabeza cerca de la de él... Ella realmente todavía no tenía claro que sentimientos le producía Yuki Sohma, pero estaba segura de que cuando fuera el momento, iba a saberlo... Por ahora, no era de mucho interés, lo más importante en ese momento, era poder ayudar a Yuki... escucharlo.

Luego de curar todas sus heridas, de lavarle la cara y los restos de sangre; Tohru se dirigió a la cama de Yuki, él se iba a acostar en un sofá que estaba al lado de la cama, pero decidió poner un colchón al lado de la cama, justo debajo de Tohru, para poder vigilarle todo lo que quisiera.

_**SUEÑO DE YUKI**_

_En un valle oscuro, podía ver dos figuras, mejor dicho, dos sombras; uno de los dos era un poco más bajo que Yuki, la otra sombra, era la figura de una mujer más baja aún que la primera sombra. Los dos sonreían, lo único que se veía distinto al negro, era las sonrisas, las cuales alumbraban el valle, luego, las sombras se convirtieron en dos personas... En Kyo y Tohru, cada vez el sueño, se convertía en pesadillas interminables y lo peor, es... que el no podía hacer nada y que a eso sonreían las dos arpías... _

"_El amor erótico se restringe a una sola persona..."_

_E. FROMM - EL ARTE DE AMAR_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

"No! Déjenme tranquilo!" Gritó Yuki con todas sus fuerzas

**Fin... es el más largo que he hecho... puff! estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir al cole... blah!**

**cap 3... ahora vayan a los rewiews... pliss! So acepto que me critique por no agradar de la pareja que hacen Tohru y Kyo... yo no les digo nada porque ustedes no aman el Yukiru... hay libertad de expresión /**


	4. Capitulo 4: Cuando la Noche nos Una

Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo... Estuve estudiando arduamente pero ahora puedo escribir tranquila... Si es... que mi mamá no llega a molestarme.. ja ja xD

**Mami: Quién dices que molesta?**

**Isa (yo): Ay no... **

**Yuki/Tohru: Isabel... sabes lo que te haremos?**

**Isa: Oh! Esto se ve feo...**

**No creo que necesite explicar porque Yuki ya no se transforma en ratón cada vez que lo abraza Tohru... será porque Akito está muerta? Ja ja... **

**Aviso Importante: Fruits Basket no es mío! Si fuera mío, estaría pensando como volver Yukiru la historia de nuevo.. como la maldita de Takaya-sensei hizo con Tohru en la serie con Kyo... en el cap 23-26... hasta el 24 estaba completamente babosa por Yuki... y en el ultimo instante cambia de opinión... Quien entiende a esta muchachita? (por no decir ingenua niña aweon'a) Ja ja ja. **

**No se dejen manipular por los conservadores Kyoru's... salgan de los márgenes... hay derecho a libre opinión y expresión.. Por eso.. Yukiru: Símbolo de libertad. (Que exagerada soy) **

Decidí algo... los ojos de Yuki se van a quedar violetas, puesto a que se ve más misterioso y frío con ellos, aunque el hecho no me importaba mucho... dos personas me dieron su opinión, una me dijo Violeta y otro me dijo Plomo, aunque ambos le gustaban... así que me quedo con los violetas.

Una pesadilla despierta a Yuki 

"_No! Déjenme tranquilo!" Gritó Yuki con todas sus fuerzas_

"_**El amor erótico se restringe a una sola persona" E. Fromm – El arte de amar.**_

**Capitulo 4: Cuando la noche nos una**

Tohru despierta de golpe, observando al joven que estaba sentado en el colchón que se situaba al lado de su cama. Yuki tenía las rodillas contra su pecho, donde su cabeza descasaba ligeramente y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas en señal de protección.

"¡Yuki!" Exclamó Tohru con desesperación, no obtuvo respuesta "¡Yuki!" Gritó entre llanto Tohru.

'_Esa voz, me llama' _pensaba Yuki, sentía como volvía a la realidad, como se iban borrando poco a poco sus demonios, y sus sueños iban convirtiéndose en paraísos. Muy pronto, solo veía a Tohru con sus hermosos ojos azules a través de sus amatistas y fríos ojos. Lagrimas salían de ellos, su cabello plomo cubría su cara. Luego de que pasara toda la tormenta. La mente de Yuki estaba despejada. Esta vez dijo el nombre de la chica a quien más amaba.

"Tohru-san?" Dijo Yuki aún con sus lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Que alivio Yun-kun" con un brazo, se frotó los ojos, secando sus lagrimas.

"Oi... Tohru-san, no te pongas así... no te preocupes tanto por mí... Arigatou... que estés aquí, es un gran alivio" sonrió tristemente, aun se encontraba entre lagrimas

"Demo... (pero) es mi culpa... además de incomodarte en tu casa y quedarme, interrumpo tus pensamientos... (Eh! Quién puede hacer que Tohru parezca más ridícula?)

"Calla... no necesitas disculparte" Yuki le dio una de sus verdaderas sonrisas.

Ambos estuvieron un tiempo callados, mientras Yuki seguía llorando... Tohru sólo lo miró con dulzura, luego decidió romper ese silencio, que, aunque era silencio... era uno muy cómodo y cálido.

"Yun-kun" dijo Tohru intrigada... Yuki volvió su mirada hacia Tohru "Ano... Yun-kun, por qué llorabas?" Se decidió Tohru a preguntar, ya que Yuki se veía mucho más sereno, como para poder contestarle sin perder la calma.

"Fue la culpa de un sueño" dijo Yuki

"De que trataba el sueño?" preguntó preocupada Tohru

"Había un valle oscuro, yo me encontraba encadenado a la oscuridad, dos sombras se reían de mí, de que no los alcanzaba... de..." Yuki se detuvo, lagrimas volvieron a brotar "Lo siento Tohru-san"

Tohru no habló, simplemente, se bajó de la cama, se sentó al lado de Yuki... y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Yuki firmemente, sin ceder. Yuki se sorprendió por la movida de Tohru, no se lo esperaba, pero pronto, sus brazos rodearon por la cintura a Tohru. Un largo rato estuvieron en esa posición, el hombro de Tohru estaba empapado de lagrimas... Yuki había estado por más o menos 30 minutos llorado, luego de eso, siguió abrazado a ella, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar ni por un sólo momento. Ciertamente, estaba enamorado de ella, siempre lo había estado... nunca podía escapar de ese sentimiento...

"_**A conciencia, lo que más tememos es no ser amados. Inconscientemente... tenemos miedo a amar." E. Fromm.**_

Yuki temía al amor, temía hacer y hacerse daño... sabía que si quería ser feliz, necesitaba amor, pero no sabía si realmente estaba preparado para el amor. Había estado perdido sin amor por el mundo por toda su vida, su única luz fue la llegada de Tohru Honda a su casa, pero cuando huyó, volvió a perderse entre la oscuridad. Y es... que en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, debes buscar una ampolleta para poder iluminarte; No te sirve de nada tener una lámpara, si no tienes la ampolleta correcta. Sólo existe un tipo ampolletas que sirven a ciertos tipos de lámparas.

Después de un tiempo, Yuki se quedó dormido en los brazos de Tohru, para no despertarlo... puesto a que era la primera vez que lo veía tan calmo desde que huyó de casa... procedió a taparlo usando el cobertor que él tenía, trató de apartarse, pero no pudo, Yuki la tenía abrazada con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo que durmió junto al joven caballero.

Al otro día el primero en despertar fue Yuki, no era bueno para despertar aún, pero luego de lavarse tanto la cara y de una ducha, estaba fresco como una lechuga recién lavada. Deseaba agradecerle a Tohru todo lo que había hecho por él... no tuvo ninguna pesadilla a su lado, lo único que veía en sus valles eran flores, los viejos tiempos en la base secreta con Tohru, etc. Momentos mejores.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, había estado estudiando cocina arduamente, así que, había quitado una cosa de las dos que no podía hacer: Limpiar y Cocinar, ahora, cocinar no era gran problema. Pensó en nira con arroz (cebollín con arroz), recordando lo mucho que el gato idiota odiaba el cebollín. Se dijo a si mismo "Así quizás no quiera besar a Tohru" se comenzó a reír, pero pronto recordó lo que acababa de decir. _'Es cierto, Tohru besa a Kyo, lastima que esos labios nunca serán míos.' 'Nunca me embriagaré con el sabor de sus labios'_

Luego de terminar su "viaje a las estrellas" caminó con el desayuno hasta donde estaba Tohru durmiendo.

"Tohru-san" llamó Yuki

"...Yuki..." dijo con suavidad Tohru, emitiendo un tono de voz poco conocido en ella, como s aterrizara de algún sueño "grotesco". (Sí.. eso mismo ¬\\\¬)

"Llegó tu príncipe..." dijo en broma Yuki

Tohru despertó de golpe "Yun-kun? Me hiciste desayuno?"

Yuki asintió con la cabeza, Tohru vaciló... no sabía si era comestible, había escuchado muchos comentarios de parte de Shigure y de Kyo acerca de su comida _'Yuki quema la comida, la cocina, la hoya en la que hace comida, la cuchara con la cual revolvía la comida, etc... En pocas palabras... Quema todo!' _

"Ano... Yun-kun... Es comestible?" preguntó avergonzada de su desvergüenza al ser tan caprichosa con un favor.

Yuki comenzó a reír

"Tohru-san, no creas que te daría comida que está quemada o rancia... o lo que quiera que diga Shigure acerca de mi comida. Estudié como hacer comida, ya que estaba viviendo solo y no tenía dinero como para poder financiar el hecho de comer fuera de casa todos los días... por lo que tomé un trabajo de medio tiempo y aprendí a cocinar. Adelante, pruébalo, si está malo, escúpelo o vomítalo"

Tohru, ya convencidas da sus palabras, tomó la cuchara y probó la comida que "su príncipe" le había preparado. En lo único en lo que podía pensar Tohru, era en que la comida estaba deliciosa y en lo guapo que estaba Yuki, había estado pensando en eso desde la noche anterior, en lo alto que estaba, como su 1,60 que era el promedio entre mujeres, no le llegaba ni a los hombros a Yuki que medía 1,87... (por eso digo casi 1,90.) La duda rondaba a Tohru por completo.

'_No puedo dejar de pensar en que pudo haberle causado el suficiente dolor, como para haberlo cambiado tanto, fue mi culpa? O fue Machi? Quizás... ella lo rechazó, puede alguien rechazar al príncipe de Kaibara? Por otro lado, sus heridas... no sé, me producen un extraño sentimiento de remordimiento. Y, aunque él no sabe que lo vi... su espalda tenía una extraña quemadura con forma de rata, una marca de guerra.'_

Después del desayuno, Yuki mantuvo cierta distancia, hablaron un rato, pero Yuki se mantuvo a la defensiva, como estando alerta esperando que Tohru dijera algo mágico. Alguna palabra que lo descontrolara, e hiciera que se lanzara sobra Tohru como un lobo sobre su presa. Cuando Tohru miró la hora y vio como había pasado el tiempo, comenzó a desesperarse. Shigure estaría muriendo de hambre, Kyo estaría preocupada, etcétera (imaginen... es cuando se le "zafa el tornillo" a Tohru) Yuki la calmó y le dijo que le llevaría a la casa de Shigure... y le obsequió la camisa que el utilizaba cuando estaba en la escuela con ella. Cuado regresó, sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad, Shigure tenía hambre y Kyo estaba preocupado.

Cuando llegó con Yuki y este no quiso entrar a la casa, diciendo no querer recordar los viejos tiempos, la dejó en la entrada y la besó en la frente. Ella se sonrojó un poco, todavía sentía a Yuki como a un hermano, pero habían cosas que ella no sabía si definir como "amor" o "amistad". Sus ojos le hacían sentir en carne viva su dolor, emanaban todos sus sentimientos.

Todo estaba normal en casa de Shigure, pero había algo en el semblante de Shigure, en su forma de actuar, no había fastidiado a todos como normalmente lo hacía. A Tohru le preocupaba eso.

"Eh... Shigure-san" dijo Tohru con inseguridad "Doushta?" (Qué te pasa?)

"Uhm... Tooru-kun, es que hay algo con Kyo"

"Qué pasa con Kyo Shigure-san?"

"Es que..."

Tohru cambió su sonrisa "ridícula" a una expresión sombría a triste, algo andaba mal con Shigure, algo le preocupaba profundamente, debía ser algo muy serio, ya que Shigure nucna se mostraba así.

"Tooru-kun... Es que, Kyo te está engañando con Kagura!"


	5. Capitulo 5: Confusas Verdades

**Me deben odiar de nuevo por dejarles colgados de esa manera con el fin del capitulo 4… ja ja ja. Ahora se aclararán muchas cosas.**

**Kyo: Y Apareceré yo!**

**Shigure: Pero mi papel dentro de la historia, en este Cáp., va a ser mucho mayor que la de Tooru-kun y la de Yuki. Sí!**

**Autora: Ehm… a nadie le interesa que cuentes tu participación… -le pega**

**Shigure: Woah! Isabel me está pegando, Tooru protégeme**

**Kyo/Yo: Kuso Inu (Perro maldito)**

**Yo: No me copies gato idiota –le apunto a la casa a Kyo-**

**Kyo: Baka! Tu eres la que me copia**

**Yo: Ahora vas a ver… -uso la furia del caballo-**

**Kyo: xx**

**Yo: No digo que me parezco a Rin… nn**

**Rin: Deja de hablar estupideces y escribe la maldita historia Isa.**

**YO: YA weno! Dejen de molestar, se que es lo que debo hacer**

**Fruits Basket no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Kyo estaría muerto!**

**Kyo: No si yo te mato primero**

**Yo: Callate baka neko! –golpeo su cabeza**

**Kyo: -Llora como Momiji- Te voy a matar por golpearme y por hacer que llorara como Momiji.**

**Yo: Te estoy diciendo que te calles, Yuki!**

**Yuki: -repentinamente involucrado- Si Isa-neechan?**

**Yo: Golpea a Kyo-kun, está siendo malo conmigo. T-T**

**Yuki: Y por qué no lo haces tu? Tienes la fuerza para derribarme a mí.**

**Yo: Es que, Kyo-kun me da miedo… -pongo ojos de cachorrito- es tan malo.**

**Kyo: No actúes así! …Me disculpo… -la debilidad de Kyo son las lagrimas de las chicas-**

**Yuki: Igual te golpeo por hacer llorar a Isa-neechan. –golpea a Kyo.**

**Tohru: Dejen de pelear por favor!**

**Yo: Mejor comienzo… antes que esto se ponga denso.**

_Capitulo anterior_

"_Shigure-san" "Doushta?"_

"_Tooru-kun, Kyo… te es infiel con Kagura"_

**Capitulo 5: Confusas Verdades.**

Los ojos turquesas de Tohru se abrieron, no esperaba tener que contar la verdad tan pronto...

"No Shigure-san" dijo calmada Tohru.

"Pero… si yo los vi ayer por la noche juntos…" dice Shigure bajando la mirada hasta el suelo

"Es un malentendido, Kyo y yo terminamos." Cuenta Tohru

"Terminaron? Pero si estaban comprometidos…" Shigure exclama

"Si… pero ambos habíamos estado muy confundidos últimamente"

"Ese fue el motivo?"

"Hai. Por un lado, Kyo estaba confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Kagura, y yo, con cuatro años sin Yuki, estaba volviéndome loca, soñaba y pensaba demasiado con él. Estaba y estoy muy confundida."

"Tohru-san" dice sereno Shigure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado, Yuki estaba saliendo de la casa, cuando se encuentra a un joven de su edad, un poco más bajo. Al principio no le reconoció, pero luego pudo distinguir su forma de hablar y su cabello.

"Oi"

"Nani? (Qué?) Quien eres?"

"Como que quien eres?" exclama el cabeza de zanahoria."No necesitas ser tan frío conmigo, soy yo, Kyo" sonrío Kyo, había cambiado su exterior para convertirse en un hombre y era más educado con Yuki. El amor le había hecho bien mientras duró.

"Gato idiota?" dijo Yuki con una mueca malévola en su cara

"Oi! No seas tan maleducado conmigo, las cosas han cambiado"

"Así veo… Kyo… te gustaría luchar conmigo? Te aviso que no tendré compasión, no he peleado con nadie desde que me marché" No servía de nada que Yuki, teniendo 'tanta' confianza con Kyo, le contara sus hazañas de príncipe azul.

"Claro, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero te extrañé Rata Afeminada" Kyo comenzó a reírse. "Ya no puedo llamarte así supongo, estás más alto que yo y no pareces una muchacha" Kyo seguí riendo

"Uhm… a mi también me hicieron falta" Yuki miró al suelo "Comencemos?"

Kyo sonrió, con una mano; hizo una finta a Yuki y con la otra, lanzó un golpe a la cara de Yuki, este, ya acostumbrado a recibir cortes por todo el cuerpo, no dio señas de dolor cuando el golpe alcanzó su boca, a pesar de que sangraba. Luego fue el turno de Yuki, con sus fintas de velocidad, corrió detrás de Kyo. Con la pierna izquierda, se apoyaba en el suelo y con la otra, pateó a Kyo en la zona de la cara, lo extraño fue que la velocidad de la patada no fue mucha, por lo que Kyo atrapó su pie. Yuki hizo su mueca tipo "Akito" y saltó con la otra pierna, usando de apoyo a Kyo y su pierna golpeó con rapidez y fuerza a Kyo. Se detuvieron y comenzaron a reír, era la oportunidad de que comenzaran desde cero, sin hechizos, sin maldiciones.

"Sigues siendo fuerte Yuki" sobando su pecho por la patada de Yuki

"Tu finta fue buena Neko" dijo Yuki secando su boca. "Pero te falta mucho, eres más fuerte que una persona normal, pero yo… por mi año, tengo dones naturales"

"Me gustaría tener alguno"

"Tienes suerte con el amor, te va bien aprendiendo artes marciales, yo estudié otra clase de defensa personal, es sólo por eso que te gané."

Los dos chicos hablando civilizadamente, sin riñas, eso era extraño, el hecho realmente era… que Yuki pudo haber sido amigo de Kyo, pero era Kyo quien siempre odiaba a Yuki, siempre era maleducado con él, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru miraba por la ventana, veía a los dos chicos riendose y hablando de artes marciales. Volvió su rostro hacia Shigure

"Shigure-san"

"Si? Tohru-kun?"

"No quiero que digas que yo y Kyo no estamos juntos, cuando sea el momento, hablaremos."

"Sí Tohru-kun"

Tohru subió la escalera de la casa de Shigure, entró a la habitación de Yuki, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, habían veces en que ella se dormía en el cuarto recordando tiempos pasados, siempre viendo la sonrisa de Yuki frente a ella. Lo más natural era que después de un rato, Kyo iba a buscarle o simplemente la tapaba con los cobertores de Yuki. Por más que trataba de olvidarlo y de amar a Kyo, estaba en todas partes, no lograba pensar claro ni siquiera por un segundo. Una vez leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" encontró unas frases, las que la identificaron bastante, por las cuales terminó con Kyo. Estas eran:

"_Eres mi enfermedad_

_Y al mismo tiempo_

_Mi cura"_

_William Shakespeare._

Esa noche, no dejó de pensar en Yuki. Primero, estaba usando la camisa de Yuki. Luego, durmió en la ex–cama de Yuki, sobre el velador, había una foto donde estaban Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo y Tohru. La noche fue un sueño, por más que parecían pesadillas, siempre se convertían en paraísos. Hasta soñaba con los labios de Yuki, con ese beso que él le había dado. Una noche mágica la anunciaba un mañana espectacular.

Tohru se despertó más tarde de lo normal ese día, cuando bajó, Kagura había preparado el desayuno. Shigure le pidió a Tohru que lo acompañara afuera un momento

"Tooru-kun"

"Si Shigure-san"

"Por favor, dejémonos de Shigure-san, solo Shi-chan."

"Claro Shi-chan"

"Bien, Yuki llamó temprano, quiere que lo veas en el parque que está cerca de su casa. No dejó la dirección, dijo que tú sabías como llegar"

"Hai! Entonces me arreglo para ir con Yuki a caminar." _Que divertido, voy a salir con Yuki, hace tiempo que no hacía esto._

**Miren… no los deje colgados… terminó bien, en el cap 6 ya aparece Ayame para quienes lo piden a gritos xD**

**(HO HO HO HO) risita ayamesca**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 5, espero sus comentarios, a mi, no me gustó para nada xD jajaja y va en serio. ¬\\\¬**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una cita secreta

**Que empiece al tiro el capitulo.**

**Furuba no es mio, si lo fuera, creen que haría fics acerca de mi propia serie? Mejor haría que fuera realidad todo lo que yo digo.**

**Capitulo 6: Una Cita Secreta**

Tohru se miró al espejo muchas veces, arreglándose, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza que sólo liberaba unos mechones de cabello. Se echó un poco de maquillaje, se puso una falda (hacía calor afuera) y una remera (por mas que odie la palabra y me suene a ramera debo usarla). Bajó las escalera corriendo, casi tropezado y se dio la última mirada al espejo.

"Oi"

"Kyo?" dijo Tohru

"Vas a salir Tohru?"

"Sip, me invitó alguien a pasear por el parque y…"

"No digas más Tohru, debe ser alguno de tus compañeros de la universidad que está molestando de nuevo" dijo Kyo

"No… quiero decir, sí"

"Algo me estás ocultando, chica pícara" dice Kyo dándole un golpecito suave con el codo a Tohru

"Sí, este me gusta, o sea… que dije? No es que me guste, es que…"

"Si te entiendo, sé cuando vas a salir con un chico que te gusta…"

"Bueno Kyo, nos vemos después."

"Itekimasu" (Vuelvo pronto) exclama Tohru con felicidad

"Iterrashai" (Cuidate o vuelve pronto (creo que era eso)) dicen Kyo y Shigure en coro.

**En el parque**

Tohru caminaba por el parque con una felicidad tan radiante como el Sol. Pronto vio a un joven sentado en una banca, su cabeza estaba reposando en la misma banca y su pelo plateado caía con toda la gracia sobre sus ojos. Un joven muy guapo. En pocos instantes Tohru le reconoció.

'Yuki' pensó Tohru casi al instante, pero esperó unos momentos para admirar al joven. Estaba usando una camisa blanca, la que estaba desabrochada, debajo, una polera roja y unos shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla, mostraba sus piernas.

"Yun-kun!" exclamó con una sonrisa Tohru.

"Ohayo Tohru-san" (Hola Tohru-san) saludó Yuki, con su calmada voz, voz que había adquirido un tono más grave y había tomado más profundidad, más misterio.

"Cómo estás hoy Yun-kun?" sonrío Tohru

"Mejor, me hace bien escuchar tu voz" dijo Yuki sonriendo. Tohru se ruborizó intensamente "Por cierto Tohru-san, puedes dejar de llamarme Yun-kun? Me recuerda a Kagura. Sólo Yuki o Yuki-kun" los ojos de Tohru se abrieron más de lo normal

"Yu--"

"Perdón Tohru-chan, sólo si quieres, hazlo. Sino está bien--" la mano de Tohru impidió que continuara.

"Está bien Yuki" dijo calmada Tohru.

Yuki sonrió naturalmente, haciendo que Tohru sonriera y se pusiera rojita (Quien no se pondría rojita con Yuki, y sus sonrisas preciosas que adquieren más énfasis con sus ojitos?).

"Yuki-kun, que era lo que deseabas hablar conmigo?"

"Nada, sólo que deseaba salir contigo un tiempo a solas, extrañaba tu sonrisa." Dice Yuki, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Tohru

"Yuki…" dijo Tohru cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a sus caricias.

Yuki tomó la mano de Tohru, enredando sus dedos con los de ella

"Vamos a ver alguna película?" preguntó Yuki

"Oh! No! No te molestes por mí Yuki-kun, no lo merezco--" Tohru fue interrumpida

"No lo digas, lo mereces, además quisiera ir contigo" dijo Yuki mirándola a los ojos.

Yuki y Tohru caminaron hasta la casa de Yuki, ahí Yuki recogió su auto, ambos se sentaron adelante, Yuki manejó, manteniendo un silencio reconfortante. Cuando llegaron al cine, había una fila de espera muy corta. Que suerte que hubieran llegado antes de que todas las parejas fueran a ver películas. No había mucho que elegir. Pero Tohru dijo una película al azar que, a decir verdad, había deseado ver hace un tiempo. Había salido hace un tiempo, era una versión más renovada de "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" la película era buena, estaba bien hecha para ser una renovación. No como Romeo y Julieta versión "Leonardo di Caprio" cuando salieron de la película. Tohru estaba sonriendo y hablando de la película.

"Piensa que pasaría si en un bosque entran 2 parejas y se enamoran gracias a un duende llamado 'Puck', sería divertido, no crees Yuki-kun?"

"Si Tohru-chan, sería muy entretenido" '_Así podría estar con Tohru y Kyo, se podría ir con Kagura'_ dijo Yuki fingiendo una sonrisa. De pronto Tohru advirtió algo en la cara de Yuki, tenía una marca cerca de la boca, _'Un golpe, alguien le pegó a Yuki'_

"Yuki-kun! Tienes un moretón en la cara, que te pasó?" exclamó Tohru

"Ah… Eso… Ayer, Kyo y luchamos, sólo por diversión" dijo Yuki

"Déjame verte"

"No, estoy bien Tohru-chan"

"No Yu--" Tohru se acercaba a Yuki para ver su moretón. Pero el se alejaba, de pronto Tohru se cayó y Yuki la tomó.

"Perdón Yuki-kun, me dejaron las fuerzas en las piernas" dijo Tohru

"No te preocupes, te puedo abrazar ahora… no hay problema" Yuki abrazó a Tohru contra su cuerpo, su cabeza descansaba sobre la de ella. Cuando Tohru volvió en sí, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Yuki.

"¡Ese es el romanticismo de las chicas, Ho Ho Ho!" Ayame grita desde una esquina

"Aya-chan?" dijo Tohru. Yuki evitó la mirada de Ayame para que no le reconociera

"Sip Tooru-chan. Desde cuando que le eres infiel a Kyon-kichi?"

"Que dices?"

"No te hagas la niña buena Tohru-chan, eres una niña perversa, pero dime, quien es este joven?" dijo Ayame

"Míralo tú, no vas a tardar en darte cuenta" dijo Tohru, tomando a Yuki con la mano, haciendo que volteara para ver a su hermano.

"Yuki!" gritó Ayame.

"No, estás imaginándome, soy un fantasma" dijo urgido Yuki.

"Si eres tu Yuki! Extrañaste a tu hermano?" dijo con su entusiasta vocecita Ayame.

"No!"

"Tohru-chan, puedo robarte a Yuki por unos instantes?"

"Sí" dijo Tohru con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ayame se llevó a su hermano, quien ahora era más alto que Ayame, bastante más alto.

"Bien… Yuki, que es eso de andar robándole a Kyo su prometida?" dijo Ayame (aunque no lo crean) muy serio.

"De qué estás hablando Ayame?" dijo Yuki evadiendo toda pregunta.

"No mientas Yuki, sé lo mucho que amas a Tohru"

"Y eso que tiene de malo?" dice con ironía Yuki

"Que ella está comprometida con Kyo y se van a casar" dice Ayame

"Ya y qué? Acaso no puedo salir con ella?" exclama Yuki

"Sí, pero te aviso, no intentes nada con ella."

Ayame y Yuki vuelven de la conversa.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo solos. Nos vemos luego Yuki, Tohru-chan" dijo Ayame mientras se iba.

Yuki tomó la mano de Tohru, la miró fijamente con un cierto aire a tristeza, como una nube que está a punto de empezar a liberar la lluvia desde sus entrañas. Tohru también lo miró, sabía que algo estaba pasándole, ya que antes estaba con mucho más ánimo.

"Yuki"

"…"

"Yuki-kun, que te pasa?" Tohru preguntó preocupada, Yuki la abrazó con fuerza.

"Yuki?"

"No digas nada, por favor, no digas nada" Yuki le abrazó y se puso a llorar.

Tohru hizo caso a sus frases, no dijo nada, ni menos, preguntó el porque de sus lagrimas, simplemente lo abrazó y guardó silencio.

Luego de unos minutos, él la soltó y dirigió su mirada al vacío de la noche oscura y estrellada… Tohru sólo ansiaba preguntar que era lo que había ocurrido, pero no lo hizo, temiendo que volvieran a lo mismo de antes. Yuki iba a comenzar a caminar, pero Tohru tomó su mano, haciendo que volteara a mirarle, Tohru se quedó en puntillas, sus labios se dirigieron a la mejilla de Yuki; suavemente, sus labios acariciaron su mejilla. Yuki trató de sonreír un poco, pero su cerebro le abandonó y, en cambio, siguió entristeciendo su rostro.

Después de transcurrido un tiempo, caminaron hasta el auto, ahí se encontraron con Ayame otra vez, demasiada coincidencia para ser cierta. Yuki dejó a Tohru en la puerta de la casa de Shigure.

"Nos vemos, gracias por haber permanecido un día entero con esta 'rata mundana' en vez de estar con tu novio"

"No! Gracias a ti por haber permanecido conmigo"

"Bueno… Adiós" sin esforzarse por sonreír.

"Adiós Yuki" _'no quiero que estés así, fue mi culpa?'_ En lo único que podía pensar Tohru era en lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a Yuki para cambiar drásticamente su ánimo.

Yuki volvió al auto muy pronto y fue a dejar a Ayame a la casa principal de los Sohma.

"Yuki, recuerda de lo que advertí esta tarde"

"Si… ya lo sé" dijo Yuki mirando hacia su mano, mientras un cuervo se posaba sobre su dedo índice.

Yuki entraba a su cuarto, cuando ve a una figura en su cama, era un hombre, pero quien?

"Hola Yuki, te ves bien" una voz oscura habló con calma

"Haru?" preguntó Yuki con cierto tono de asombro.

"Si, soy yo, quería hablarte acerca de Tohru, Aya-chan me contó que habían salido esta tarde"

"Si, pero que es lo que pasa con eso?"

"Te quería contar acerca de la relación que tienes ellos dos."

**PARA PA PAM! TERMINÓ EL CAPITULO 6! JAJAJAJAJA**

**Esperen el capitulo 7 que viene weno.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Una triste realidadinfierno

**Hola… he tenido problemas con mi firefox, así que no he podido subir el Cáp. 6 rápidamente, se empieza a mover el maldito firefox… voy a cambiar el firefox, mejor le pongo algún otro firefox. Me está enojando esto. xO eso si que no lo quieren ver.**

**Yuki: Isa-neechan das miedo, relájate un poco**

**Isa: Tienes razón Yuki-niichan. -escucha Romance de Apocalyptica…- que rico**

**Yuki: Ahora pon a trabajar esas neuronas.**

**Isa: Si! -Toma una coca-cola heladita-**

"_Haru?"_

"_Quería hablarte acerca de la relación entre Kyo y Tohru-san"_

**Capitulo 7: La triste realidad se vuelve un Infierno**

"No quiero oír más" dice Yuki

"Lo siento Yuki, pero es muy importante que lo sepas"

"No…"

"Escucha, Tohru y Kyo se van a casar en cuanto salgan de la universidad, han tenido una buena relación hasta ahora, sin mencionar el hecho de que han estado 4 años juntos manteniendo su romance con nada más que amor (no sexo, guarros morbosos), Kyo me contó que él seguía siendo virgen, que aún no se sentían cómodos cuando estaban solos en una cama, por lo que no han tenido relaciones sexuales."

"Ya y por qué debiera importarme lo que ellos hagan?" dice con arrogancia Yuki

"No creas que sé lo mucho que amas a Tohru."

"¡¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo 'no mientas se que amas a Tohru'! Estoy harto de lo mismo!" grita Yuki

"Yuki… tranquilízate"

"No! Vete, sal de mi casa o yo…" grita Yuki apuntando la salida

"No digas más, ya me voy" dice Haru casi cambiando a Haru negro.

Hatsuharu salió de prisa del apartamento antes de que uno de los dos "se fuera a negro"

Apenas Hatsuharu salió, Yuki se sentó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, seguía llorando

"Ya sé que nunca tendremos un futuro, perdón por ser tan egoísta Tohru. Hatsuharu, perdón por lo que te acabo de hacer, no quiero oír a nadie más"

Y con estas frases se fue a dormir.

_Remedios del ayer_

_Una sensación extraña_

_se apodera de mi cuerpo_

_mi corazón esta confundido_

_no puedo apartar mis ojos_

_y es tu hechizo_

_Eres mi droga_

_Mi redención_

_Y, al mismo tiempo,_

_Mi cura para este mal._

**_Por Isabel de Atxurra. (O sea yo)_**

Los más extraños sueños llenaron la cabeza de Yuki, soñaba con ratones y bolas de arroz, ocasionalmente veía gatos, perros, serpientes y vacas. Todos jugaban, menos la rata que estaba sola, estaba completamente sola. A pesar de que no tener ninguna bronca contra Akito -que descanse en paz- a veces, las cosas que ella le dijo, revivían. A veces sus fantasmas lo perseguían, después de todo, era uno de los Sohma que más había sufrido los abusos constantes de Akito. Su destino, según ella, era morir a su lado. Ahora que no estaba, estaba solo? O eran esos más fantasmas del ayer?

Al otro día Tohru despertó con muchos ánimos, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Haru llegó, junto con Ayame. Ayame contó por que Yuki había actuado de forma tan extraña. Hatsuharu luego, dijo todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior… no que alarmó a Tohru.

"Que has hecho Hatsuharu-san?" dijo Tohru

"Que? Hice algo malo?"

"Por si lo no sabes, Yuki ha intentado matarse, cada vez que hablaba de Kyo, se ponía triste, no tengo la menor idea del porque, pero se ponía raro…"

"Quizás que pueda estar haciendo ahora…" No terminó Haru antes de que Tohru comenzara a correr en dirección de la ciudad.

Yuki estaba despierto hace ya muchísimo rato. Tenía arremangada su camisa y en su mano derecha, una afeitadora.

"Gracias Tohru, eres lo único que faltaba a mi vida, si pudiera vivir de nuevo mi partida, hubiera escogido llevarte conmigo."

Tohru corría de prisa para alcanzar el bus más cercano que la llevara a la casa de Yuki, se temía lo peor, podía haber pasado lo que ella menos quería, no quería que Yuki se matara, quería poder decirle que estaba bien no ser más que amigos, que ella si amaba estar con él, que él no estaba solo. Una nota rosa, ella no sabía que Yuki estaba enamorado de ella, sólo creía que Tohru lo dejaría solo en el mundo para irse con Kyo. Grave error de Tohru.

_Cuando miro en tus ojos_

_Cuando le miento a Dios_

_Este nuestro gran delirio_

_Un amor distante y natural_

_Caeré Caeré_

_Caeré sin perder, el juicio._

_**Zaiko**_

Yuki miraba el techo

"Sé que no vendrás Tohru, sé que nunca me amarás como yo lo hago. Pero ya no importa, lo único que quería era volverte a ver, ahora que lo hice, no necesito seguir con esta vida de universitario de leyes. Ya no necesito de nadie más."

Tohru se bajó rápidamente del bus, entró al edificio, un guardia le detuvo

"A donde va señorita?" el guardia dijo afrimando el brazo de Tohru

"Ay… me duele, puede soltarme? Voy a ver a Yuki Sohma" exclama Tohru

"Y quien es usted, como no sé que es enemiga de la familia y la hará daño a Sohma-san? Mejor llamo a su citófono" exclama en guardia, tomando el citófono, marca el numero del departamento de Yuki. "No contesta señorita, le voy a pedir que se vaya" el guardia se dirigió a Tohru, esta no le escuchó y comenzó a correr, subió con rapidez las escaleras, llegó al departamento de Yuki y golpeó la puerta.

"Yuki!"

"Tohru ha venido, pero no me encontrará, sólo podrá ver mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo, sangrando… Ahora ya es muy tarde…"

"Adios Tohru" dice Yuki a sí mismo.

_Nadie sabe amor  
nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana   
Quiero amarte hoy  
quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma_

_Te quiero hoy  
quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana   
Esto es amor _

_y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras_

_Quiero amarte hoy, Quiero amarte hoy_

_Por si no hay mañana_

_**Luis Fonsi - Nada es para siempre**_

**Fin del capitulo 7… ahora si que quedan colgados. Ho Ho Ho**

**Matemos a Yuki?**

**Yuki: xD Isa-neechan, eres tan mala.**

**Yo: Cierto? xD**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Capitulo 8: No Yuki!

**Estoy Mas cansada que la chucha… vino mi papa este fin de semana, aun así pude darles lo que ustedes quieren: Que termine pronto la wea de fanfic… espero que les agrade el final que ni yo se como va a ser. Sólo que será Yukiru.**

_Cáp. 7_

"_Adiós Tohru"_

**Capitulo 8: Yuki**

Tohru seguía golpeando la puerta y gritando el nombre de Yuki, por más que gritara no le alcanzaba. Comenzó entonces a empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era suficiente, la puerta no se movía por más que la empujara. De pronto apareció Haru detrás de ella.

"Te seguí Tohru-san, en parte la culpa es mía así que me preocupa que pueda hacer Yuki, no se si sea verdad…" dice Haru entre cortado

"Qué cosa?" Tohru dice "Si es que se va a hacer daño por mí culpa, ya lo sé"

"Sí? Entonces no hace falta que sigamos hablado, yo te ayudo a derribar la puerta" Dice Haru, creyendo que Tohru sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Yuki, otra suposición que no llevó a nada.

Muy pronto Haru contó hasta tres y en ese instante, ambos empujaron la puerta con sus cuerpos, la puerta se derribó y Haru se quedó en la puerta.

"Habla con él Tohru-san, ahora sólo tú puedes calmarlo." Dice Haru parándose en la puerta, situando que la puerta aún estaba ahí. Algo como levantar la puerta y cubrir la entrada.

Tohru entró al cuarto de Yuki y tomó la afeitadora de Yuki con sus dos manos, deteniéndole.

"No Yuki, no lo hagas"

"Suéltame Honda-san" grita Yuki.

"No, dame la afeitadora o si no me cortas a mi, pero no te vas a suicidar mientras esté con vida."

"Bien… ¡Haz lo que quieras!" exclama Yuki soltando la afeitadora, Tohru cayó al suelo al instante, debido a la fuerza que estaba ocupando para quitarle la afeitadora a Yuki.

"Escúchame Yuki… No pienso dejarte solo, no ahora que te puedo volver a ver, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste. Perdón si estoy siendo egoísta, pero si te extrañé" dijo Tohru con un tono muy calmo

"No sabes cuanto sufrí yo" dijo Yuki muy bajo

"Sí sufriste… entonces por qué te fuiste?" dijo Tohru llorando, en ese momento Yuki estalla.

"¡POR CELOS MALDICIÓN!" grita Yuki "No puedo creer que nunca te habías dado cuenta antes…" dijo frustrado Yuki

"Celos?"

"Sí!" dijo Yuki "No se como nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos por tí" dijo Yuki

"Pero Yuki…"

"No me des tu compasión no la quiero… ¡APARTATE DE MÍ, HONDA!" grita Yuki encolerizado, apartando a Tohru de un empujón y sin hacer el esfuerzo de poner un sufijo después de Honda.

Corriendo pasa al lado de Haru y lo empuja, baja corriendo las escaleras, con enojo subiendo hasta los limites. En dos tiempos, estaba en el antro que frecuentaba antes de volver a encontrarse con Tohru.

Tohru se levantó del suelo y llorando, comenzó a correr, pasó por el lado de Haru y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pronto tropieza y cae al suelo.

"No Tohru, no te des por vencido, okaa-san (madre), que debo hacer?"

"_Sé tu misma Tohru"_ escucha la voz de su sabia madre y se levanta para salir del departamento, no notó al guardia que estaba furioso… y como era de esperarse, corrió al lugar donde sabía que Yuki iba cuando estaba triste.

Yuki había consumido mucho más de lo normal y pronto lo habían echado del local. Se robó una botella de vodka (cosa que nunca tomaba) y se sentó en el callejón donde se encabritaba, o peleaba con algún ebrio infeliz que se encontrara con los días malos de Yuki.

Tohru entró al local, era un lugar donde surgía la inmundicia, habían orgías por doquier, todos estaban ebrios a esas horas y eso que eran recién las seis de la tarde con suerte. Pronto se detuvo frente al camarero.

"Se va a servir algo?" preguntó cortésmente el camarero.

"No gracias, estaba buscando a un joven" dice, con cierta timidez, Tohru

"Dígame como es y yo le digo si está por aquí, todos se conocen por estos antros."

"Es alto, mide mas o menos 1,90…" Tohru fue interrumpida por el camarero

"Ah! Usted busca al joven Sohma?" dijo el camarero

"Si! Lo ha visto?" pregunta Tohru

"Si, siempre viene, esta vez estaba algo extraño, se embriagó de inmediato, así que lo echamos del local, deber estar en el callejón bebiendo" dice el camarero.

"Muchas gracias señor" dice Tohru haciendo reverencia. El bar-man le pregunta al camarero por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero este sólo respondió

"No te entrometas ahí, venía a ver al joven Sohma, ese chico da miedo…" dijo el camarero.

Tohru salió hacia el callejón y ahí encontró a Yuki sentado en el suelo, bebiendo vodka. Unas heridas revelaban que había estado peleando con alguien, habían trozos de vidrio en el suelo y otros clavados en su brazo derecho, posas sangre lo rodeaban. Cuando Tohru se le acercó, Yuki dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Tohru.

"Por qué viniste?" dijo Yuki

"No quiero que creas que no quiero estar contigo"

"En que sentido hablas?" dijo Yuki muy serio

"En todo sentido, te quiero como a un hermano, no aún más…"

"Pero como nada más…? " dijo Yuki muy enojado

"Que dices? Tu amabas a Machi…" dijo Tohru inquieta

"No sé como pudiste creerme, no era obvio?" exclama con cierto sarcasmo Yuki

"Que cosa?"

"Nunca amé realmente a Machi, sólo la usé como un velo… como siempre lo hago" dijo Yuki mirando hacia el lado

"Entoces tu te fuiste…"

"Exacto" dijo Yuki sin dejarle tiempo para seguir a Tohru "Me fui porque soy egoísta, porque no los podía ver juntos, a ti y a Kyo. Lo único que había deseado en toda mi vida, era lo único que no podía tener"

"Lo que era?" dijo Tohru muy ingenuamente

"Todavía no lo comprendes?" dice Yuki encabritado.

"…No…" dice Tohru avergonzada de si misma.

"Te amaba" dijo Yuki calmándose

"Pero Yu--"

"¿¡Que sabes de amor! Que sabes de mi!" grita Yuki

"Si, pero tu tampoco me lograste comprender…"

"Tsk… Y ahora que dirás?" _'lo único que desearía hacer es besar y abrazarla"_ pensaba Yuki.

"Yo no te logré comprender, tu tampoco, ni Kyo…" _'Tohru estúpida, por qué no le dices la verdad?' _

"Ahora te comprendo Yuki…" dijo Tohru

"Que es lo que comprendes, maldición?" exclama Yuki

"Estuviste solo tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo con la esperanza de volver a vernos… no sé porque nunca pensaste en ir a la casa de Shigure, pero haz cambiado, eso no lo discuto, yo también te he extrañado y he tenido muchas confusiones…"

"No me compadezcas Tohru-chan…me doy asco… sé nunca me necesitaste, tenías a Kyo, pero yo no tenía a nadie. Quien necesita de una rata sucia?"

"TE EQUIVOCAS YUKI-KUN" exclama Tohru y por primera vez vemos a una Tohru muy agitada "Te equivocas, te necesité. Hay cosas que Kyo nunca ha podido darme. Siempre terminamos en peleas por lo mismo, aunque estábamos bien ahora…"

"Que es lo que quieres decirme con eso Tohru-san? Que vas a terminar con él porque no te nutre sexualmente?" dice Yuki sin medir sus palabras.

"Que dices Yuki-kun?" solloza Tohru

"Haru me dijo que a pesar del tiempo que llevas juntos, nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales…" dijo Yuki con una mueca tipo Akito

"No digas más, me voy… Ya entendí el mensaje… pero hay algo que debes saber antes.."

"Que?"

"Que yo…"

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

_Traducción:_

_Y lo puedo sentir viniendo en el viento esta noche, oh señor_

_He estado esperando este momento por toda mi vida, oh señor_

_Puedo sentirlo en viento esta noche, oh señor, oh señor_

_Y he estado esperando este momento por toda mi vida, oh señor, oh señor._

**Terminó el capitulo 8!**

**Jajajaja, Tomen esa, a ver si se mejora la trama.**

**Que irá a decir Tohru? No es obvio? Jajaa.. Ho HO Ho, tipo Ayame.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Màs ferrea que una Sombra

_En el capitulo anterior:_

"_No digas más, me voy… Ya entendí el mensaje… pero hay algo que debes saber antes.."_

"_Que?"_

"_Que yo…"_

**_IMPORTANTE NOTA: MI PC FUE FORMATEADO, POR LO QUE PERDÌ MI CAPITULO 9 QUE CASI YA ESTABA TERMINADO, PERO AHORA ESCRIBO LA SEGUNDA EDICIÒN, ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA: _LADY PALAS Y ATORI-CHAN, _QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA LECTURA DE ESTA HÙMILDE HISTORIA QUE HASTA UNA CHICA DE PRE-SALA CUNA PODRIA HACER MEJOR, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO_**

_**GRACIAS DE CORAZON.. Isabel de Atxurra… **ESPECIALMENTE A LADY PALAS QUE ME RECORDÒ QUE TODOS TENEMOS PERCANCES, PERO QUE NO SIEMPRE DEBO PENSAR TANTO EN MIS LECTORES QUERIDOS, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN, EN QUE DEBO HACER MAS COSAS, PARA MI… NO SOLO PARA USTEDES_

**Capitulo 9 – Algo más férreo que una maldita sombra que dejó el Pasado**

Tohru vaciló _'De que me sirve_ _contarle a Yuki lo que siento?' _pensó mirando hacia el cielo y viendo como las primeras estrellas salían a disfrutar la noche. Pero finalmente se decidiò a hablar con las más sinceras palabras de amor.

"Yuki-kun yo también te amo" Ahí estaban esas palabras. Por fin ambos eran sinceros con sus sentimientos. Tohru iba a irse, en cuanto una fuerza sobrehumana le detuvo, ahí estaba el príncipe plateado reteniendo a su princesa tan esperada con un gentil brazo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ambos se sumieron al poder de las estrellas, una luna, lluvia cálida y un sentimiento de culpa por sus más ocultos sentimientos y al temor de que no pudieran controlarse… ninguno de los dos. Yuki seguía reteniendo a Tohru a su lado, una extraña magia les rodeaba, nadie se les acercaba, las parejas de gente mayor solo les miraban diciendo: "_Hacen tan linda pareja"_ **Sí, sí, viejas que están pasadas de moda, perdónenme viejitas, con todo el respeto que merecen, creo que ya no entienden el como son los tiempos ahora. Cambia, todo Cambia).**

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese lazo mágico, establecido entre ambos, pero nada podía ser para siempre. No se puede vivir de amor, el amor necesita de un fuerte soporte para sobrevivir… la comprensión y la comunicación. Tohru debía actuar, esperar que el príncipe dejara de lado su orgullo, tomaría demasiado tiempo como para esperar o malgastar. Pero curiosamente, cuando Tohru iba a hacer su jugada magistral, Yuki le abrazó… ese gesto tan natural, pero tan comunicativo, era lo único que ambos necesitaban, sus inocentes corazones, volvían a reunirse, el destino les había tendido una preciosa sorpresa, la cual, ninguno de los dos esperaban.

'_Perdón okaa-san, además de seguir viviendo en la casa de Shigure y de pedirle ayuda para la universidad, tengo a Yuki-kun y a Kyou, no pued pedir más, si Yuki me ama, no creo merecer su puro corazón, no yo. Yo sólo soy una chica normal, que es lo que pudo ver en mi que no lo tuviera alguien más?'_

Ese mismo día luego de tantos sentimientos encontrados, ambos se fueron a la casa de Yuki, Tohru estaba demasiado preocupada por Yuki como para dejarle solo esa noche de tensión… era demasiado pronto para estar segura de que Yuki no intentara suicidarse de nuevo…

Ninguna frase llenó sus mentes o sus bocas, habían estado como en un trance que les impedía hablar o romper trance en sí. Sólo el lenguaje de gestos, sonrisas o caricias, llenó el departamento, pero aun habían monstruos del pasado que seguían a Yuki por doquier, el temor que Tohru sólo estaba con él para no sentirse culpable por lo que el pudiera hacer, o por simple lastima le seguían produciendo momentos de pensamientos. Finalmente, uno de los dos rompió el trance, como despertando de un sueño, la primera reacción hacia los actos de amor de la tarde.

Fue Tohru quien lo hizo, un sentimiento suave y poderoso al mismo tiempo, se apoderó de su cuerpo y esta vez ella no pudo detenerse, por primera vez, iba a expresarle a Yuki la forma más sutil del amor. Tohru se sentó cerca de Yuki, este sólo la miraba a los ojos y veía como, lentamente, ella hacía su jugada.

Como un ataque relámpago, los labios de Tohru acariciaron los labios de Yuki con semejante sensualidad a la que su corazón respondió. Muy pronto, Yuki había puesto ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de Tohru, impidiendo que se escapara y finalmente sus labios dejaron de vacilar y ambos se entregaron al poder del primer beso verdadero que se habían dado en toda la vida **(el beso que Yuki le robó no se vale, porque sólo fue él quien la besó).**

En ese instante ambos eran cómplices de un crimen, ambos habían asesinado y revivido la ilusión del amor imposible que se volvía algo menos vago que una simple ilusión…

"Me atrevo a hablar ahora Tohru" dijo Yuki abrazándole.

"Que pasa Yuki?"

"Tu realmente me amas? O sigo soñando?" preguntó con cierta amargura Yuki

"Te puedo comprobar que estás despierto… Lo demás deberás decidirlo tu" dijo Tohru adentrándose a los labios de Yuki, esta vez, un beso que mostraba todo el dolor y el amor, contraponiéndose a la separación tan dolorosa que habían tenido de un día a otro.

Por fin Yuki podía ser libre… o por lo menos por un tiempo.

Cuando Tohru regresó al otro día, explicó lo ocurrido con Yuki y comunicó el hecho de que ellos ahora estaban probando si ambos eran el uno para el otro.Eh ahí el motivo del porque Kyo y Tohru no funcionaban, Kyo nunca la hizo sentir la verdadera esencia del amor… eso de sentirse lo más bello por el simple hecho de ser amada infinitamente, sentirse especial, Kyo nunca lo logró.

El tiempo iba pasando, Yuki y Tohru estaban creando recuerdos juntos, pero aún Yuki no sabía si el amor que Tohru le entregaba era real o sólo producto a la lastima, como lo hacían los demás sin ser sinceros con el jamás. Yuki sólo necesitaba de un hombro para llorar, de una chica que no fuera Sohma y de la sinceridad. Con lo mencionado, podía trasformarse en el real Yuki Sohma, su verdadero yo, el que sólo Tohru conocía.

El día de la verdad se acercaba y pronto llegó…

Era una semana normal, fue un día normal, todo aparentaba que iba a ser lo de siempre, Tohru y Yuki por el parque mirando flores, Yuki jugando con el cabello de Tohru, sus manos firmemente encadenadas y, ocasionalmente… bueno casi en todo momento, sus momentos eran interrumpidos por un beso (o UNos cuantos). Algo cambió para siempre ese día… Yuki recordó frases chocantes de Akito, esas que el deseaba olvidar y se tomó tiempo para meditar en el bosque entre unas cuantas flores.

"Que sería de mi si no hubiera conocido a Tohru Honda?" se decia a si mismo Yuki, aún sabiendo la respuesta… Nada. Pero el no se consideraba merecedor de tan puro y noble corazón como lo es el de Tohru. Luego de tantos pensamientos, volvió al departamento y encontró a su princesa durmiendo, cuando el se acostó ella despertó.

"Llegaste Yuki" dijo con una amplia sonrisa Tohru

"Te tengo una pregunta, pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo…"

"Dime Yuki-kun"

"Como puede tu corazón ser tan grande como para amar a esta sucia rata?" dijo cabizbajo Yuki.

"Yuki-kun… tu no eres una 'sucia rata', para mi eres… Yuki, eres mi príncipe plateado, eres mi eterno guardián de la llave para acceder a mi corazón… tu tienes la llave, sólo tú" dijo Tohru muy sincera.

"Como se que me amas… Todos sienten esa 'lastima' por mi, por que nadie es sincero conmigo? Nadie me ha amada por quien soy… como podrías amarme…" sollozaba Yuki (imagínenlo… pobrechito '(

"No te lo puedo comprobar, tu debes sacar tus conclusiones, pero hay algo que es más que un tesoro para mi que sí puedo darte… espero que ayude a aclarar tu mente… me gustaría que alguna día todo fuera como era antes de que te marcharas… pero esta vez, estamos juntos…" dijo Tohru

"_Te regalo mi cintura, y mis labios para cuando quieras besar  
Te regalo mi locura, y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya_

_Mis zapatos desteñidos, el diario en el que escribo_

_Te doy hasta mis suspiros, pero no te vayas más..._

_Porque eres tu mi sol, la fe con que vivo,_

_La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu, amor, mis ganas de reír  
Adiós nunca sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podré vivir sin ti..."_

**Ahí tienen!... terminó el capitulo 9, que le irá a dar Tohru a Yuki? Ho Ho Ho Ho. U! Otra risa Ayamesca… ahahha. Espero que haya valido la espera… lo escribí rápido, asiq espero que no haya valido mierda… gracias a todos**


	10. Capitulo 10:Nada màs importa

**Me van a odiar cuando termine la historia, no será un final de rosas, el final será súper triste… No les cuento más**

En el capitulo anterior

"_No te lo puedo comprobar, tu debes sacar tus conclusiones, pero hay algo que es más que un tesoro para mi que sí puedo darte… espero que ayude a aclarar tu mente… me gustaría que algún día todo fuera como era antes de que te marcharas… pero esta vez, estamos juntos…" dijo Tohru_

Y ahora al capitulo 10:

**Nada más importa**

Dichas las últimas palabras, Tohru besó con ternura a Yuki y lo abrazó con fuerza… Yuki respondió al sentimiento y no habló.

Sus bocas pedían más cada vez… no había vuelta atrás, ambos sentían ese anhelo inexplicable, ese que quiere hacer algo grotesco y obsceno, dejar de ser sutil y natural, dejarse fluir sumidos en el más perverso y malévolo sentimiento que podía habitar en el corazón de los jóvenes. Era amor versus deseo.

**Nota! Ahora viene el Lemon… así que los que no lo soportan y/o sean muy inocentes… no lean!**

Tohru se acercó a Yuki poco a poco, le estaba ofreciendo su virginidad al hombre que más había amado en toda su vida… nunca pudo darle eso a Kyo, su tesoro más preciado pertenecía a Yuki… Sólo a Yuki.

"Yuki" maulló casi Tohru como una hambrienta felina (está fuera de carácter si lo sé… Tohru es muy ingenua… yo creo que se hace nomás)

"Tohru-koi" susurró Yuki inmerso en el deseo más mundano que podía existir.

Tohru y Yuki fueron poseídos por sus sentimientos y finalmente estos dos corazones eran uno sólo. No hay vuelta atrás en el amor verdadero.

"_Te arrepientes?" pregunta un hombre a una joven que había mantenido relaciones con dos jóvenes_

"_No… En el amor no hay arrepentimientos…" respondió la chica_

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer para aliviar el sentimiento obsceno… Yuki tomó posesión del cuerpo de Tohru, se apoyó sobre ella y comenzó a remover la falda con gentileza. Tohru siguió su juego.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego Yuki" fue la primera vez que uno podía ver a una Tohru sumida en el erotismo.

Dicho esto, Tohru desabotonó la camisa de Yuki y refregó sus manos en su espalda. Yuki seguía con sus jugadas, terminado el removido de la falda de Tohru, quitó la remera (uy! Odio esa palabra) a su princesa, mirando fijamente en cuerpo de Tohru mientras ella bajaba la cremallera del pantalón que Yuki usaba.

"Hm.… Tohru, eres tan pervertida" murmuró Yuki al oído de Tohru, halándole los extremos del sostén.

Tohru, habiendo terminado de quitarle la camisa y los pantalones a Yuki, le lamió la oreja ligeramente y una sonrisa brotaba del lugar donde antes habitaba una mueca malvada.

En la cama habían dos cuerpos que se movían, al compás de la lluvia. Yuki no esperó más y se internó en Tohru, ella, al sentir el calor de Yuki gimió levemente. Yuki se mantenía en silencio, este era el regalo de Tohru, no podía ser descortés, ni mucho menos… malagradecido. Tohru seguía gimiendo y ambos iban acelerando su velocidad, Yuki intentaba no ser muy violento, pero hacer que Tohru lo sintiera (hablo de sentir a Yuki… no otra cosa ¬/¬) con la merecida delicadeza que iba acorde con una princesa, una dulce princesa… Yuki ya casi había terminado y estaba sudando como es habitual es esa situación (me han contado ) ya era tiempo, no podían llegar más allá con sus latidos, llegaron al tope… Y entonces, cayeron, Yuki cambió de posición con Tohru y ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuki.

"_So close, no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know"_

_Noting Else Matters - Mettalica_

**YA LOS NIÑOS INOCENTES PUEDEN DEJAR DE TONTEAR Y VOLVER A LA HISTORIA**

Todo había salido bien… Nadie hablaba, las respiraciones por segundo hablaban por si solas. Pero hablar era necesario de todos modos.

"Tohru, tu cuerpo no es lo que deseo de ti, quiero tu corazón" dijo Yuki, pensando que ella no le había escuchado

"No te estoy dando mi cuerpo koi, te estoy dando mi virginidad. Sé que no basta, que no soy suficiente buena para ti, pero es lo único que se me ocurre" dijo Tohru con un tono de tristeza

"Tohru… mejor cállate" sonrió Yuki, ahora comenzaba a entender a Tohru, el porque de sus malos entendidos, ella lo amaba o no? Como explicaba el hecho de que no confiaba en nadie sin herir a Tohru?

"Si tú dices amor mió" dijo besando a Yuki

"Sólo se sincera conmigo, eso es lo único que te pido, está bien no amarme"( oO como dice eso Yuki?)

"Estoy siendo sincera maldición!" gritó Tohru sollozando, Yuki le abrazó "Siempre he sido sincera, no se porque razón no me crees, no merezco tu amor, eso es verdad, no soy lo que tu mereces, pero yo te amo. Debieras tener algo mejor"

"No tu no entiendes, no eres tu quien no me merece, soy yo" dijo Yuki "Soy una escoria, valgo hongo como novio, ni si quiera sirvo como hijo. En cambo tu, eres una chica tan pura y linda, podrías tener a quien quisieras…"

"Pero yo lo quiero es a ti"

"Por qué? Preguntó Yuki

"Porque tu eres tu… no eres Kyo, no eres Manabe (ya salí con mi odio contra Manabe), no eres otro Sohma, no eres otro chico más que Yuki. Eso es lo que amo de ti, tu eres tu… te amo por ser Yuki Sohma, si tu no fueras Yuki Sohma, no te amaría… TE AMO POR QUIEN ERES MALDICIÓN!" sollozó Tohru

"No llores por favor… no valgo tus preciosas lagrimas, sabes algo? Bueno es un paréntesis…

"Qué cosa?"

"Dicen que los collares de perlas son tristes de usar" dijo Yuki

"Si, porque simbolizan…"

"Lagrimas" interrumpe Yuki

"Nos simboliza bien entonces…" comenta Tohru mirando a Yuki a los ojos.

Lagrimas, eso era lo que había traído su amor, pero finalmente ya no importaba nada más, que más daba quien pudiese estar fuera del departamento? Tohru había aprendido a ser un poco más egoísta, pero en buen termino. Podía pensar en su felicidad, dejar un poco, sólo un poco, de lado el "todos están antes de ti". Lo cual había sido posible gracias a los Sohma, ya tenía claro que debía aprovechar el tiempo que Dios le concedía en la Tierra. (Y eso que no soy creyente xD)

Los días pasaban rápido cuando Tohru y Yuki estaban juntos, sus noches eran de pasión, los días de amor, normalmente salían a caminar juntos al parque para ver a los niños corriendo y divirtiéndose.

"Quieres que juguemos Yuki-kun?" sonreía siempre Tohru, Yuki nunca había tenido la dicha de jugar con gente de su edad, por lo que Tohru le complacía lo más que podía.

"_No quiero soñar  
Mil veces, las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas, sabiamente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente_

_Quiero que me trates suavemente"_

La historia de estos amantes termina una noche como otra…

Regresando del parque, se podía contemplar a un emocionado Yuki y a una agotada Tohru, ambos habían corrido bastante ya. El amor iba creciendo entre los dos, ambos estaban recuperando sus antiguos yo's. Yuki era el príncipe cálido y caballero otra vez, Tohru era igual de ingenua.

Iban de la mano, hasta que Yuki tomó a Tohru por la cintura. Yuki era muy sincero al momento de amar y podía entregarse de manera completa. Un copo de nieve que cayó recordó al antiguo Yuki. Yuki significaba nieve de todos modos.

Cruzando la calle, Yuki tuvo un percance terrible con sus pulmones y comenzó a toser con fuerzas hasta que de su boca brotaba sangre.

"Yuki-koi" gritaba Tohru, el ataque era demasiado fuerte.

Pero Tohru era fuerte, así que, llamó apresurada a una ambulancia y estos llegaron rápidamente, pero fue demoroso subir a Yuki por su tamaño y porque el ataque hacía que su cuerpo se moviera demasiado como para poder controlarle.

Al llegar al hospital, la fila de espera era larga, pero Hatori estaba ahí para ayudar e informó de Yuki, por lo que intervinieron de prisa.

En la sala de espera, una muchacha lloraba sin cesar, se temía lo peor… primero su madre, ahora su amado Yuki. Su cara recuperó un poco su sonrisa, como una calma antes de la tormenta, cuando Hatori llegó a dar su informe de paciente con su cara de "no siento nada"

"Honda-kun"

"Nani? Yuki se encuentra bien?"

**Terminó el capitulo 10, creo que en el capitulo 11 o 12 termina la historia por fin para los que estaban esperando mi final, espero que les guste.**

**Yuki: Isa-neechan!**

**Yo: Si?**

**Yuki: Tomate las cosas con calma por favor.**

**Yo: Hai Yuki-niisan!**


	11. Cap 11: Despiertame cuando Septiembre

**Perdónenme mucho por lo que haré, pero esta historia no será un cuento de hadas ni mucho menos, será, gente muere, otra se vuelve loca… Quizás sea AU. Mi próximo fic será más alegre, espero. Este es el último capitulo**

_En el capitulo anterior:  
"Honda-kun"  
"Nani? Yuki se encuentra bien?"_

Ahora al capitulo 11.

**Despiértame cuando Septiembre termine:**

Hatori vaciló al contestar, no sabía si debía contarle a Tohru la gravedad de las cosas, pero, por ningún motivo, deseaba mentirle.

"No…"

"Hatori-san?" dijo Tohru apagando su calma sonrisa

"Yuki no se encuentra bien… su ataque fue demasiado grave… lo más seguro es que tenía un soplo en el pulmón, vamos a ver que podemos hacer" dijo Hatori triste (mostró una emoción! Que raro)

"Si"

Las horas se hicieron eternas para Tohru, una joven que a sus tempranos veintitantos estaba sufriendo por la segunda perdida de una persona querida… primero Kyoko y ahora, Yuki. Estaba destinada a perder todo lo que amaba?

'_Si Honda Tohru-san, te arrepentirás de haber amado, te vas a arrepentir del día en que te involucraste con mi familia' _la voz de Akito intimidaba a Tohru, aún sentía el miedo cuando escuchaba "Akita" porque un simple cambio de letras, podía convertir a un lindo perrito (¡kawaii inu!) en su mayor pesadilla. El temor de perder a Yuki se hacía más latente en cada segundo.

Unas horas habrían pasado desde la visita de Hatori, cuando nuevamente Ha-san salió a encontrar a Tohru, esta esperaba una repuesta positiva pero Hatori no se atrevió a contarle… solo se limitó a un simple

"Anda a verle Honda-kun" dijo con un tono suave y de cierta compasión.

Ante las frases clave de Hatori no quedaba otra opción para Tohru, debía ir donde su amado Yuki, corrió por los pasillos y llegó de prisa a la sala donde estaba Yuki. Muchos doctores y o cirujanos dirigieron su mirada hacia Tohru, pero ante sus gestos de esperanza, vacilaban… no sabían si sería correcto contarle acerca del estado de Yuki a la chica.

"Yuki… estoy aquí" dijo con suavidad Tohru a Yuki, quien seguía descansando "Espero que te recuperes pronto, para que salgamos y nos divirtamos como siempre lo hacemos…" terminadas las frases un pitido alertó que los latidos de Yuki estaban debilitándose. Tohru entró en desesperación.

"Qué sucede?"

"El joven Yuki Sohma, tuvo un ataque respiratorio muy grave y no lo logrará" dijo al grano un cirujano que estaba cerca, respondiendo las dudas de Tohru…

Unos sollozos secos se oyeron desde el interior de Tohru, no había nadie de la familia que pudiese consolarle por lo que tuvo que lamentarse solitariamente. Hasta que un pitido comienza a marcar que los latidos del corazón de Yuki habían cesado…

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Un silencio se oyó por un prologado tiempo y luego, el llanto… Tohru echó su cabeza sobre el pecho Yuki y siguió llorando.

_Like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

"Yuki! No me dejes sola" gemía Tohru como condenada, lagrimas seguían brotando de sus pupilas.

_Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

'_Si Tohru-san, Yuki no es tuyo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, siempre será mió'_ Esas frases dañaban y nublaban la mente de Tohru, su karma se estaba agitando como un vaso de agua con suciedad al fondo, sus puros sentimientos la estaban haciendo sufrir… Posó el último beso en los labios de Yuki y luego de tanto tiempo llorando sobre el pecho de Yuki, Tohru se durmió…

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
_

Al despertar, se encontraba en la casa principal de los Sohmas, confusa, levantó la cabeza.

"Despertaste Honda-kun" dijo Hatori calmado

"Si…." Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido y comenzó a sollozar "Hatori-san, Yuki está…?" Hatori no esperaba la pregunta, pero sabía que debía ser honesto con ella.

"Si… Yuki no está aquí ya."

Al terminar la frase, Hatori giró la cabeza un poco y cuando regresó la vista hacía Tohru, ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta de salida y vio a Tohru ya muy lejos corriendo, la comenzó a perseguir, temiendo que Tohru hiciera alguna locura.

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

Tohru había perdido a Hatori ya, ella se encontraba en un Puente, por el cual pasaba debajo la línea del tren. Se apoyó en el canto del puente con su espalda y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Yuki, no soy tan fuerte… "comenzó Tohru

_Like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

"No puedo afrontar la pérdida de dos seres queridos, no puedo… Te sigo amando"

_Wake me up when September Ends_

"Estoy perdida sin ti, mis pies no encuentran su rumbo si no estás aquí"

_Wake me up…_

"Te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que te gustaría que siguiera adelante, que no me deje afectar por tu muerte… Pero tú, Kyo y Shi-chan, me han enseñado que a veces, no se puede ser buena, a veces, hay que pensar en uno mismo y no en los demás"

…_When September Ends_

"Y hasta más allá que la misma muerte, nuestro amor continúa…" Dichas estas palabras, se acercó al borde del Puente y se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo ligero que caía y golpeaba en suelo. Cuerpo ligero que, estaba dejando de ser ligero por sus problemas.

"Pronto nos vamos a ver de nuevo Yuki"

**¡Owari!**

**Terminó el fic… que shanta! No me gustó para nada, pero así quería terminarlo, que de un segundo a otro, cambiara toda la historia… Uy tipo Natsuki-sensei.**

**No pongan rewiews… se que Tohru está fuera de sí misma, que nunca se mataría, si quieren un "SEQUEL" me lo piden, pero creo que voy a tratar de hacer mi crossover de "Shakespeare Enamorado" versión Fruits Basket… xD Obviamente un Yukiru xD**

**Yuki sera William Shakespeare y Tohru sera Viola.**


	12. Epilogo

**A petición de Atori-chan voy a hacer un SEQUEL que será una nueva esperanza, un epilogo y un fin absoluto. Después, sólo me voy a encargar de hacer mi crossover de Shakespeare Enamorado xD**

**Epilogo**

Desde la horrenda historia de amor de Tohru y Yuki, han pasado ya 500 años, pero quien dice que los finales fatales, prevalecen fatales. Quien dice que el destino no puede girar y cambiar? Nadie.

Una joven de pelo color chocolate y deslumbrantes ojos azul cielo, pasea por un parque. Recién había cumplido sus 16 años e iba de compras a pedido de su madre, la única familiar que le iba quedando. Cuando entra a la tienda, choca con un joven de pelo plateado, como un príncipe. Sus ojos eran violetas y su mirada resplandecía su rostro.

"Perdón joven… No la vi" dijo el chico

"No importa, la culpa debió ser mía siempre soy tan descuidada…" dijo la muchacha mientras se disculpaba, un minuto pasó hasta que el joven rompió el silencio

"Sé que sonará como un cliché conocido, pero… No nos conocemos de antes?" dijo el muchacho

"Siento lo mismo, es extraño"

"Sí… Mi nombre es Yuki Sohma" dijo el joven

"El mio es Tohru Honda"

"Hasta tu nombre se me hace conocido… Honda-san"

"Si eso es cierto… Yuki-kun"

Fin!


End file.
